1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to the configuration of a grid for an X ray imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
The grid for an X ray imaging device is generally mountable onto an X ray detector housing, from which the operator can push in or pull out the grid as needed. Usually, the operator has to pull out the grid from the detector housing of the X ray imaging device bed for pediatric and extremity X ray inspections; and push back in for other X ray inspections. This configuration and operation suffers from several deficiencies. First, the operator may sometimes have difficulty pushing in or pulling out the grid as a result of not being able to locate the grid-in slot when performing such operation. The operation of this configuration is also time consuming. Meanwhile, a grid docking device takes up space. Furthermore, frequent pushing in and pushing out of the grid may cause damage.
To solve the aforementioned problems, an auto grid moving apparatus is provided. The grid can move in the area of X ray detector automatically, and can be driven automatically according to X ray exposure exam parameters, thereby replacing the aforementioned manual pushing in and out operation of the grid.